Twisted Tempo 130RS
Twisted Tempo 130RS '''(known in Japan as '''Basalt Horogium 130RS) is a Defense-Type Beyblade and a variation of Twisted/Basalt Tempo/Horogium 145WD. It was released in the Strongest Blader Set along with Blitz Unicorno 100RSF and Nightmare Rex UW145EWD on August 6, 2011 in Japan. Face Bolt: Metal Face 2-HeavyEdit *'Weight:' 5.30 grams Metal Face-Heavy weighs approximately 5.3 grams and as well as coming with a complete bey, it is also the second heaviest metal face, first being L-Drago Destroy's Metal face, and recommended for in not, all Defense-Type combos. Energy Ring: Tempo (Horogium)Edit *Weight: 2.7 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/1/12/HOROGIUM.jpgEleven Roman Numeral signs are designed on Tempo (Horogium in Japan): I, II, IIII, V, VI, VII, VIII, IX, X, XI, XII. III is not on the Energy Ring. IIII is meant to be IV however, due to numerous clocks using IIII instead of IV, that could be a reason for the change. There is also a square hole in the wheel, where the III would be. This can be lined up with the chunk missing of Twisted to make it even more unbalanced. In this release its colour is a translucent bright yellow. Attack: 0 - Defense: 6 - Stamina: 0 Fusion Wheel: Twisted (Basalt)Edit *'Weight': 47.87 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/7/78/BASALT.jpgTwisted is the heaviest non-4D Fusion Wheel (Diablo being heavier). A gap referred to as "the Spiral Staircase of Death" is made. It is rumored that Tomy created it on purpose so that the Fusion Wheel would have reduced recoil, have an unbalanced movement, and to prevent it from being nearly invincible. While its solo spin time is terrible because of its bad balance, nevertheless it makes up for it with its round Fusion Wheel. It is tier 1 for Defense and Stamina. Much surprisingly, this Fusion Wheel due to its weight and design depletes opponents spin with each hit, resulting in the odd results of beating top tier Stamina. To bring out a lot of this Fusion Wheel's strength, it can be used in the combo MF-H Twisted Bull/Kerbecs 230RS/CS/RSF. With its unbalanced Fusion Wheel, its weight is able to crush any Beyblade below it by tobling on top of them, resulting in an out spin. Twisted is a Fusion Wheel best suited for Defense. Although it has a bit of recoil, its weight counters that and allows it to stay firm in the center of the Stadium. Attack: 2 - Defense: 6 - Stamina: 2 Spin Track: 130Edit *'Weight:' 1.29 grams http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/e/eb/Track_130_img2.jpg130 is a Spin Track of a tall height. The only other tracks with a height of 130 are Shield 130 and Wing Attack 130. This track is said to be outclassed by many, but can be used effectively against 230 combos due to its unique height. Performance Tip: Rubber Sharp (RS)Edit *'Weight:' 0.71 grams Rubber Sharp is on of the best Defense Performance Tip out there. Like the name suggests, it is a version of the Sharp Performance tip such as S,ES,MS,AS,BS,FS but is made of rubber. Altough its name is Rubber Sharp, it's a defense bottom. The rubber creates a lot of friction with the stadium floor thus making it very difficult to move the Bey around or knock it over, much less knock it out of the stadium. It also moves very little and stays mostly centered in the middle of the stadium, providing further protection from attacking beys. http://images.wikia.com/beyblade/images/d/dc/RS.jpgBecause the tip is made of rubber, it has very little Stamina like all the other rubber Tips, but due to there not being much surface area in contact with the stadium floor, it does have more Stamina compared to other rubber Tips. The large amount of friction that Rubber Sharp creates also fixes the main problem affecting the Sharp series of Tips: very poor balance. Altogether Rubber Sharp is a great tip but, like every rubber tip, it does wear down after extensive use, therefore reducing Defense of the Bey. Like most sharp tips, they could go blunt after battles.